Hermafrodit
by madeh18
Summary: "Sepertinya kau menyindirku, Tetsuya?" / "Loh? Tapi kan Akashi-kun bukan ikan." / Cuma FF pendek gaje yang inspirasinya dari materi UTS author yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Read dan review? /Hadiah sekedar buat author setelah UTS berakhir/


**Hermafrodit**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Om Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sebenarnya ABG labil berbeda warna rambut sedang asyik duduk berhadapan di ruangan sunyi tetapi penuh dengan buku. Di mana lagi kalau bukan perpustakaan?

Kesunyian di antara mereka tiba-tiba hilang karena pemuda bersurai biru langit mulai bergumam mengenai buku yang di bacanya. Buku yang sekilas terlihat seperti novel tebal.

"Jadi beberapa jenis ikan ada yang punya dua jenis kelamin jantan dan betina..."

Hah? Buku apa itu? Kenapa ada ikan?

"Kau membaca apa, Tetsuya?", tanya pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou, yang tadinya sedang belajar matematika dengan khidmat, mulai terganggu dengan gumaman pemuda bersurai biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya, di hadapannnya.

"Buku Iktiologi*, Akashi-kun."

"Tumben, biasanya kau membaca novel."

"Iseng, biar tambah pengetahuan", jawab Kuroko sambil meneruskan gumamannya. "Kondisi yang demikian, yaitu beradanya organ jantan dan betina pada satu individu, dinamakan hermafrodit..."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya", panggil Akashi yang sepertinya masih terganggu.

Kuroko pun menghentikan gumamannya.

"Bisakah kau membacanya di dalam hati saja? Aku jadi kurang konsentrasi menghitung.", jelas Akashi sambil menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Umm, _sumimasen_, Akashi-kun."

"Lagipula kenapa kau sudah membaca bagian sejauh itu?"

"Ah, kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu aku membaca artikel tentang seksualitas ikan, ternyata ikan jenis kelaminnya ada yang dua gitu, jadi aku penasaran. Contohnya saja hermafrodit. Hermafrodit sinkroni, golongan ikan yang pada gonad-nya terdapat sel kelamin jantan dan sel kelamin betina...

Kalau hermafrodit beriring ada dua, pertama protandri, dari jantan berubah jadi betina, kedua protogini, yang tadinya betina berubah jadi jantan...

Nah kalau uniseksualitas itu ikannya..."

"Cukup, Tetsuya.", akhirnya Akashi menghentikan Kuroko yang mulai OOC menjadi profesor itu.

Kuroko pun akhirnya diam sambil menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya. Jadi tatap-tatapan gitu deh.

"Kenapa? Akashi-kun tidak mau mendengarnya lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau menyindirku."

"Eh? Menyindir bagaimana?"

Rupanya Kuroko mulai ketularan kebodohan Aomine.

"Coba baca lagi bagian hermafrodit beriring tadi."

"Baik, Akashi-kun. Jadi hermafrodit protandri itu yang tadinya jantan jadi betina...

.

.

.

_Loh? Mungkinkah maksud Akashi-kun itu dia bisa jadi uke? Dan kalau hermafrodit protogini, dia juga bisa jadi seme? Atau mungkin dia itu hermafrodit sinkroni?_

.

.

.

..."

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya karena kata-katanya sudah terhenti itu pun melihat seringai tipis Akashi.

"Umm.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyindir Akashi-kun.", tentu saja wajah dan suara Kuroko tidak jauh dari datar dan monoton walaupun keadaannya sudah mulai terpojok.

"Tapi kau menyadarinya bukan? _Saa_, apa kau mau aku jadi hermafrodit protogini sekarang dan kau jadi hermafrodit protandri?", seringai Akashi melebar.

"Tapi kan kita bukan ikan.", jawab Kuroko yang sebenarnya sudah merinding.

Arah pembicaraan mereka memang sudah melenceng. Salahkan rasa penasarannya dan buku itu, serta wajah _moe_nya.

"Tapi kau sendiri berpikiran seperti itu bukan?"

Ah, tolong ingatkan Kuroko kalau **Akashi selalu benar.**

Kuroko pun segera mengambil langkah seribu, menghindari tatapan Akahi dengan melihat _handphone_nya sekilas.

"Aku duluan ya, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun ternyata daritadi sms."

Kuroko tidak bohong kok, Aomine memang sms dia beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi baru dibaca karena _handphone_nya tadi di-_silent_ demi kenyamanan perpustakaan.

_Kali ini kau boleh kabur, tetapi besok berhati-hatilah, Tetsuya._ Batin Akashi sambil menyeringai setelah Kuroko keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END(?)**

***Iktiologi adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang ikan dan segala aspek kehidupannya**

**Aneh ya? Ga tau lah itu tiba-tiba kepikiran pas belajar wkwk**

**Sebenarnya ini yang hermafrodit lebih ke arah Kuroko, ya ga? /di-**_**ignitepass**_**Kuroko**

**HUHU Beneran dah saya stress ternyata hidup sesulit ini, buku setebel 400 halaman kaya novel begitu harus saya hapal dan pahami cuma buat UTS nanti dan pas UAS nanti ga bakal keluar lagi tuh materi dari buku itu, bayangkan saja! Bunuh saya saja pak! Buang saja saya ke danau LSI! T_T /jadicurhat /dibuangbeneran**

**Ah, pokoknya reviewnya ya? Makasih buat yang baca :")**


End file.
